Your Body
by Reviews to Master
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha thought he had it all: a good woman, wealth, a secure future in the business world. But as the year nears towards the end he begins to push away the things he once thought were "perfect"; that is until a strange blonde teen force his way through his barriers and melts his ice away. Changed the summary. Two part story! SasuNaru. A/U.


Your Body

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has always pushed everyone away, but as the snowflakes fall ending the year the world becomes colder and colder. That is until a strange blonde teen force his way through his barriers and melts his ice away. SasuNaru. A/U.

Chapter 1: Sun and Snowflakes

**Author's Note: Heeeeeey-yaaaaa! I'm here and with a short story that consists of TWO PARTS! That's right folks! You heard me! TWO MOTHER FREAKING PARTS! I warn you pansies now that this is a LONG READ and it is not for the weak minded! I am sad to say that there IS SOME SASUSAKU in the beginning but DON'T LET THAT DRIVE YOU AWAY! It will only be in the first part of this two part one-shot (yes this IS a one-shot)! So PLEASE PLEASE **_**PLEEEEASE**_** bear with me okay?! It won't kill you guys to read a few hundred *cough* thousand *cough* words of Sasuke and Sakura romance! It is necessary for the story! **

**I wanted to get the whole story out before Christmas (you see how THAT turned out) so I thought I might as well break it into two parts! It makes sense now that I think about it or else this thing would be LON-ON-ON-**_**ONG! **_**And I DOUBT all of you viewing this would last for THAT LONG! So I hope you guys enjoy! This is just a little gift saying a big and orgasmic "THANK YOU!" to all of those you reviewed/followed/favorited my story **_**How to Love in High School **_**aka: **_**HtLiHS! **_**Big round of applause to you guys! I couldn't have done it without you! A new chapter will be posted soon getting closer to what you guys want! (IF any of you are reading this!). **

**Warning: SEXUAL THEMES AND UNBEAT'D-NESS! Along with some weird Madara-ness and a snap of HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA~! I know! Shocking right?!**

**OH! Before I forget I remembered because of 's HORRIBLE FORMATTING FROM MICROSOFT TO HERE you will NOT BE ABLE TO SEE THE BREAKS IN THE STORY! So bear with me again! It should be pretty easy to deduce where it breaks though. I mean, I DID make it obvious. CHUH!**

**Disclaimer: Now THAT would be an AWESOME Christmas gift! :D **

Golden hair, blue eyes, scarred whiskers on tanned cheeks, a blinding smile, everything about this boy sickened him. And it sickened him to know that he fell in love with him.

_Two months earlier…_

"Mr. Uchiha, your tea is ready."

A dark haired man of twenty-one years looked into his newspaper lazily half reading and half zoned out. His dark eyes looked through black sleek frames with silver engravings wrapping around the temple. His tall frame was covered in a black expensive suit, a red tie was tucked in the jack and a black button up silk shirt was tucked into the black jacket. The scent of mint and freshness oozed from his toned frame giving a nice breath of air. His body was cushioned in a black leather office chair, his dark smooth wooden table shined in the afternoon sun glazing the organized appliances. In back of him was a large window that overlooked downtown Konoha; the cars, people and noise was far from his presence for they looked like little ants from his perspective. The tall skyscrapers were her view, the other executive buildings sat in random places across the city. They all looked the same, they all acted the same: they were carbon copies of each one. His back was turned to the soft voice of his pink haired secretary, Sakura Haruno waited patiently by the long and wide expensive desk of her boss. At the age of twenty-one herself she personally enjoyed her job because of the simple fact that her boss was the one and only business prodigy (and sex figure) Sasuke Uchiha. Gorgeous, rich, and cool he was the perfect guy for her, and unknown to the young genius Miss. Haruno contained a large infatuation with the young man. Her pink hair was pulled back in a high bun; a few loose bangs fell in front of her pale heart shaped face shaping her round smooth cheeks. Her pretty sea foam eyes blinked, focused on the silent man, her slim body was covered in a red jacket with a white turtle neck tucked underneath it. A red skirt clung tightly to her long and full hips and legs; white stockings shone in the sun and black boots were zipped up to her knees. A rhinestone heart button was clipped above her right breast-a Christmas gift from Mr. Uchiha himself-that glittered in the warm sun. She held the warm mug in her hands not minding the burning heat in her palms, the last thing the pretty woman wanted to show was weakness; _especially _in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around in his chair closing the dull newspaper; he glanced at his patient secretary above his sleek frames for only a brief moment. He held out his hand, the woman quickly walked around the desk handing the steaming mug to her boss carefully enough to not spill any on him or her. He mumbled thanks before sipping out of the mug, he felt his body warm and hum from the delicious tea: a blackberry sage black tea with half n' half and a bag of sugar. This wasn't his usual flavor but he felt for something different today, plus he was getting tired of the same jasmine flavor every day. Sakura was standing patiently with her arms crossed in front of her skirt; her bright eyes looked at him expectantly waiting for any requests. Sasuke waved her off wanting to enjoy his tea alone, he would never admit it but the girl knew how to make a decent cup of tea. He could easily make his own tea but it would make more sense to let his loyal secretary do it. After all, the woman adored him from afar, naïve thing thought he didn't catch her stares and whispered words with the other women in the building. So giving her this opportunity to pamper him was like a gift from heaven. He took a gulp from his mug; there was work to be done. He slid the porcelain cup away from his computer, last time the crap spilled all over the keyboard forcing him to buy a new one. He pressed the 'space' bar on his small black keyboard, a female robotic voice echoed in the large room welcoming the young executive; a confirmation of username and password appeared a second later. His pale fingers quickly punched in the needed information; he slid his pointer finger across the touch pad on the keyboard accessing a few files that were filled with numbers, statistics and charts. He was supposed to check up on the stock market and examine his investments, after that he will run some scanning of the intake of money in Uchiha Corporations this past month and organize all of his online notes. An initially easy day for the young business man, he was pleased about that. He could catch up and get some future work done, it's always imperative to be ahead of the game. Have one foot ahead and everyone else will have to catch up with you, not the only way around.

He sighed and pressed his left cheek on his knuckled fist, boring but easy.

After a few hours of work he sighed finishing the final calculations of past taxes and runnings through the system, why was he stuck with all of the diagnostics? His older brother was more than capable handling this plus his other duties as CEO and his extra work. He was "Itachi Uchiha" after all, he could do _anything._ Sasuke huffed giving the 'Enter' button on hard click ending his tedious work. He looked at the clock: 8:30. He pulled out his touch screen phone skillfully unlocking the device with one finger quickly and smoothly, he had planned on working some more but the work he finished made him already a week ahead. It wouldn't hurt for him to just head home and work some more at his apartment. The door opened softly, the pink haired woman popped her head through the door; a nervous look was on her pretty features. Sasuke looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrow. Sakura cleared her throat fully stepping into the room, her coat and bag rested in her arms; a blush was covering her cheeks. "U-um, Mr. Uchiha I was wondering if y-you and I can go out to catch some dinner. I know a great sushi place in the city that I think you would enjoy immensely. It is owned by your father yet it just opened and it's been getting some great reviews, so will it be alright with you? I'll pay gladly!"

Sasuke looked at his secretary; the woman was surely a bold thing. Not only was she positive about his supposed approval of one of his father's new restaurants, but she mentioned that since it was owned by the man that Sasuke would like it instantly-either that or have some sense of familiarity and security. The dark eyed man intertwined his fingers in front of his mouth and leaned back in his chair, he peered over the attractive woman taking in her features. He's never noticed it before, but Miss. Sakura Haruno was a very attractive woman. Even though she didn't have that hour glass shape her pretty face and firm body made up for it, plus her unnatural dyed pink hair (something that made the man disapprove during an interview). Her eyes always stuck out at Sasuke, even when he first saw her that color just complimented her entirely. Overall his secretary wasn't a bad choice, not that he would get in bed with the girl, yet. His phone beeped breaking him out of his trance, a text message from his older brother. He glared at his phone and slipped it back in his pants pocket, he wasn't going to bother with Itachi's nonsense now. He sat up smoothing out his jacket; the woman straightened her back looking at her boss hopefully. Sasuke walked right up to her with his hands in his pockets, his face was neutral as he looked at her face. Her face was shaded red in innocent embarrassment, his phone beeped again yet he ignored it. He smirked liking the way her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why not?"

He slammed her against the wall; their mouths were glued together sucking each other's tongue ravaging the muscle. Sakura's breaths were ragged and quick, her painted nails were clawing Sasuke's back, the raven growled and lifted her up against the wall feeling her legs wrapping around his waist. Her vagina brushed against his growing erection causing them to both moan at the same time. Her jacket was being ripped off her small shoulders; she shrugged the annoying piece of clothing off finding it to be more difficult than normal. Sasuke went for her neck biting and grazing the flesh with his teeth, he sucked her neck getting loud moans from the already wet woman. He sucked and pulled the skin giving his secretary some nasty hickes for the morning. He felt himself pushed away from the door, he stumbled back in surprise hitting the other side of the entrance of his pent house apartment; the pink haired girl pushed them both to the other side to pin the Uchiha against the wall. She began to suck, lick and kiss his lips breathing heavily; she opened her mouth and dived her pink tongue into his meshing both of theirs together. Sasuke growled squeezing her slim hips that was sitting on top of his erect penis; he bucked his hips sending an electrical feeling straight to their groans. Sakura moaned ending the kiss, she buried her head in the crook of his neck feeling her vision blur. She bucked her hips harsher making Sasuke's legs wobble, she felt her whole body tingle in pleasure and she breathed out harshly. She began to dry hump the raven driving them both to that climax that they needed, the man clenched his teeth breathing out hard through his nose; they couldn't orgasm in their clothes. He walked to his large bedroom quickly bashing into things in the way, his pink haired girl was feistier than he thought. She somehow got his jacket off, his shirt undone, his tie was somewhere and now her fast and skilled hands were working on his belt and pants. They both heard the erotic sound of Sasuke's fly being undone; Saukra moaned slowing her erratic humping making it very hard for the man to not pound in her right then and there. The door to his room was opened finally after excruciating seconds of fumbling foolishly with the knob.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura moaned against his lips, she was close to releasing herself. Said man grunted and threw her on the bed, her breasts were still covered by her infernal turtle neck; that needed to go. He ripped the shirt over her head hearing something fly across the room; he looked greedily at the pair of breasts in front of him. Sakura moaned bucking her hips against Sasuke's erection, the raven moaned, he was losing it. "Take it off. Now." He demanded pulling on the laced bra with a strong finger. The pink haired girl looked at him through half lidded eyes, her mouth open looking sexy as hell. Her hands slowly wrapped behind her back as her small back arched forwards rubbing against Sasuke's toned one. The clicks were being undone one by one slowly; the girl was doing it on purpose. She raised her head kissing him lazily licking it once in a while. Sasuke felt his hands twitch and his body scream in protest; he will not show how desperate he is for this. If his secretary wants to tease him and test his limits then he'll let her, she just won't get a reaction. Her bra was removed revealing two plump and hard breasts; the nipples were pink and ready. Sakura screamed out in ecstasy feeling the mouth wrap around her right nipple, the sensitive area was driving her mad making her buck her hips wanting to feel more pleasure. The man grabbed her hips and used his strength to keep the strong bones down; he lapped the hard bud making his taste buds rubs harshly against it. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes, she never knew just having her breasts sucked would be so good. She felt her skirt pulled up and a cold hand ripped her stockings and panty down. She felt cold digits touch her area and she jumped in surprise, the raven stopped looking at her questioningly for her sudden yelp. Sakura blushed in embarrassment; she pushed her vagina against the fingers giving Sasuke a moan a seductive lick of her lips. A dark look covered the Uchiha's features; he shoved his fingers up her making the girl jerk back. She screamed.

"SA-SASUKE!"

Sasuke said nothing but fuck her with his fingers feeling his nails scrape against her insides, he knew he wasn't preparing her properly but he had no more patience. If this woman expects him to do nothing after that little stunt was pulled she has another thing coming. The girl's screams echoed in his room making his penis harder, Sakura felt Sasuke's nails abuse her insides but she didn't mind. She actually _liked_ it, and to show how much she did she began to meet Sasuke's fingers moaning loudly. The Uchiha stopped his rough abuse of the woman's vagina, said woman whined in protest but he silenced her with his tongue. The pink secretary saw white spots, the scream was caught in her throat leaving her open mouthed and her sea foam eyes rolling in the back of her head; Saskue was giving her head and it was the best damn thing she's ever felt. His tongue expertly explored inside her feeling the warm and wet meat, he began to suck tasting the girl. He moved up to the top of the slit biting, licking and sucking that part also. Sakura came in his mouth yelling at the top of her lungs. Sasuke reached over to his end shelf yanking out a dresser and grabbing a wrapped condom, the last thing he needs is kids and he wasn't ready for any. Sakura didn't even have time to regain her vision for Sasuke plunged his neglected erection deep into her. The man started to pump losing all thought and self control; he couldn't hold back any longer, it was now or never. He pumped into her over and over gaining speed with every thrust; his fingers were digging into her hips bruising her small waist under his powerful hands. The girl began to cry in pleasure wrapping her arms around the raven's neck feeling herself quickly feeling her climax. Sasuke felt his cock tighten, he thrusted harder and harder making the bed creek and rock. The headboard banged into the wall but the sound fell on deaf ears for both were so far gone they didn't know what was happening.

"S-ASUU-AS-SAUKE-E-E-E-E~!"

Sakura sputtered climaxing, her orgasm shook her body. The man pounded into her a few more times before letting out a shuddered breath and cuming into the condom. He fell on top of her, his breath heavy and short. Sakura rubbed his back with a big smile on her face; this was the best day of her life. Ever. Sasuke felt the smoothing circles in his back, he at first tensed up but relaxed feeling to smooth caresses from the girl. He relaxed his whole body into the smaller frame and breathed out lightly through his nose, he's never felt this calm in a long time. His secretary yawned and continued her smooth circles chuckling when the hairs on her boss's head tickled her nose. Sasuke lifted his face, his features natural as he peered into those sea foam eyes; the girl looked happy, _really _happy. He felt something warm flutter in his stomach, something different flutter in his stomach that made him giddy yet nervous at the same time. He felt the blood drain out of his face, what has he done. "You're still inside me." whispered Sakura rubbing his head. Sasuke had to snort; he pulled himself out and laid himself next to the woman. He peeled off the condom from his limp penis; he turned over and dumped the thing into the trash can planning to burn it later. "That was amazing." said Sakura turning to him and laying on her side, the raven simply looked at her and nodded. The girl smiled showing a row of perfect teeth; the same fluttering feeling came in Sasuke's stomach. He reached out his hand and began to caress her face, she at first looked surprised at the affectionate action but smiled warmly and leaned her face into his palm. Sasuke just left his hand there and closed his eyes, there were no more words to be said, it was a mutual feeling between the two defining what the other was feeling. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed out, this really was the best day of her life.

This was the worst day of his life. First he found out that he has detention for skipping gym, next he finds out that his crush dating his best friend, and then after all of that shit happens his locker has been busted open and his lunch is missing. Fucking hell. He growled and slammed his locker making the hallway go quiet and look at him; he glared his blue eyes at those who dared to look at him. Some kids turned away quickly, some rolled their eyes and some even had the audacity to snicker, those assholes will get a ten inched foot shoved down their throat. He zipped open his backpack harshly making the zipper scream as it was roughly pulled, he stuffed his books in his bag and the other things in his locker. That was the third time this week and it was starting to piss him off, this means a third time to guidance and a third replacement of the locker. Fuck everything.

One would think being a senior would give you some leniency in high school but _nooooo_, no one gave him a break and it was getting on his last nerves. You think being seventeen in this godforsaken place would actually get people off your ass, of course not! Why would an age and a higher knowledge of learning be the only things that stop other people from screwing around with that person? It's not like that person would care if you fucked with their shit anyways because you're the asshole and don't know shit even if it bit you in the face. No no no! That's just _crazy! _It's fucking _INSANE!_ Why in this damned world would some "normal person" think that?! It's not normal to think smart! If you start thinking smart then it's only fair to start treating you the same way you treated other people, after all _you_ thought it made sense. He stepped out into the chilly winter air, it was December 10 and it was a Wednesday, wonderful, middle of the week and these idiots are already giving him hell. His blonde tuffs moved gently in the wind, he pulled his coat closer to his body- he never liked the winter-and began to walk to his bus. Maybe this was one of the things that his peers and fellow students liked to jack off about him, the fact that he doesn't have a car justifies the idea that they can bitch about it. Whatever, it's not like he gives two worth of fucks anyways, he was running out of "fucks to give", he was on about his last five. He stomped onto the bus and sat in the front seat, he jerked out his music player and shoved the head phones into his ears blocking out everything else. Goddamn everything.

Her breathing was erratic; she rode him slowly and seductively as she arched her back moaning out in pure pleasure feeling the friction of his penis rubbing against her inner walls. She shivered feeling her own self control waver even though _she _was the one riding him. Two powerful hands grabbed her hips and squeezed making her moan in pain and pleasure. "Move." the deep voice commanded she obliged immediately shaking her head and moving back and forth. Her moans turned into screams as she pumped harder and harder onto the hard (and BIG) penis. Her breasts clapped against her rib area with her powerful thrusting making the bed rock along with her, the banging of the headboard didn't reach their senses. The pleasure was overwhelming and it was driving them both insane. "SA-A-AS-UK-U-KE-E-KAY~!" Sakura screamed arching her back feeling herself orgasm on the plastic covered condom. Sasuke came soon after that grunted and giving the small waist a hard squeeze not wanting to scream out. He wasn't a vocal lover like Sakura, he showed his emotions through his actions and that was good enough. She collapsed on top of the man trying to calm her breathing, she didn't succeed. Still high off of sex she rocked her hips a few times just to get a reaction out of the man, she heard a growl and before she knew it she was under the tall dark haired beauty who gazed at her hungrily. Sakura gulped feeling a shiver rack through her body, Sasuke was getting hard right inside of her, she felt her face go hot looking up into the smirking face of her gorgeous boss. Ever since that night when they went to dinner they've been having sex like crazy: in the office, in the bathroom, at his apartment, at her apartment, at her desk at the building, in the closet, on the couch, in the kitchen, basically a lot of places. And every time was better than the last, tonight they were at his house after a long day of work and a nice dinner. Sometimes they would go out to eat before completely screwing one another or they would get right to the sex, either way she was going to get the same thing and it was with this man. She moaned feeling said man move insider of her, feeling the Uchiha's penis hardened inside her walls was one of the hottest things she's ever felt. It was too much for her to handle.

"Sasu-ke! Oh Sasuk-e-e! Yes! Yes! YES! AGH! AAAGGGH~! _AAGGGHHHH~!"_

She orgasm again feeling her body sake, Sasuke grunted letting out his seed into the used condom, hopefully it didn't crack and give Sakura any children. The pink haired woman had been taking birth control pills and watching out when and what time they're having sex, it was better to be safe than sorry. Sasuke pulled out of her shivering as he felt the cold air hit his cock. He pulled the nasty plastic off his manhood, dumped it in the garbage next to his bed and pulled the covers over both of them, Sakura snuggled into Sasuke's toned chest and breathed in the smell of him and sex. She could really get used to this-this-_routine_ or whatever one would call it. It was just that it was feeling so right and it was feeling so wrong when they were torn apart she seemed lost and empty and just nothing. But Sasuke fills her up with warmth and love and that can't be replaced, they never really talked about what their relationship was standing but she felt that it was more than just 'friends with benefits'. It felt more real than that.

It had been a whole week, it was December 10, with just the sex and the affectionate feelings after, but in public whether it was in the office or in the presence of other people it was purely platonic. The stoic man never showed any emotions or feelings or any indications of their secret pleasurable meetings. He acted as if their precious moments together were nothing more than a quick sex, and it irked her to no end. His dark eyes gazed into her light ones; his hand was caressing her cheek like he always did after sex. Strange as it was Sakura didn't complain, this was the most emotion she's ever witnessed from her quiet boss and it was nice. Small as it was it was nice. He would rub her cheek for a while just looking at her face, then he would just stop and close his eyes falling asleep. In the mornings when they woke up he would be in the kitchen cooking breakfast without a word and they would leave for work together. Of course they would stop by her apartment to get herself cleaned up; Sasuke would stay in his black shiny car simply waiting. They would work for the day and have sex depending on the Uchiha's mood. He was the only one who initiated the sex, Sakura had tried once but she caught the man in a foul mood and ended up going home by herself. When he was feeling the need he would call her in a deep and dark voice, slam her against his office wall and ravage her getting his point across. She lifted her hand and rested it on top of his pale ones, the cold skin made goose bumps appear on her arm and she squeezed. The dark haired man did nothing but stare, not smiling or returning the pressure, he was just silent. She felt her hand being pulled towards his face and gasped in surprise when lips kissed her palm, the man closed his eyes breathing in and kissed her hand again. She sighed feeling her cheeks go hot and shivers rack down her spine, it was times like this when she questioned what the man was thinking exactly. And it drove her mind with insane curiosity. "Sasuke…" she said, she cleared her voice and moved in closer to the man. He raised his eyebrow. "Um, what…are we exactly? I mean; _relationship_ wise."

Sasuke blinked, the pink haired woman looked nervous fidgeting under his gaze. He narrowed his eyebrows, what _were_ they exactly? The thought never occurred to him; they simply had sex and worked together. So the thought of an actual _relationship_ never popped in. He would never say they were simply "letting out sexual frustrations" since it felt slightly different afterwards. The same fluttering feeling in his stomach always appeared when he looked into her sea foam eyes, it scared him what he was feeling. He never felt such a foreign feeling inside of his body before, this whole _thing _between them was foreign. It's not like he never slept with a person before, on the contrary he's had his history with sexual partners whether it be one time flings or the occasional lover that popped in once in a while. Honestly, the secretary was supposed to be a onetime thing, it was simply to just kill time and to at least give her those bragging rights. He always knew she wanted to get in his pants, but these…unwanted feelings came along with it. He didn't feel her breath against his mouth anymore, he chuckled amused. The woman sat up startled by the dark rumble, this was the first time her boss has ever laughed at anything (subtracting the sadistic snickers). "What's so funny?" she asked feeling her stomach sink. Sasuke reached and grabbed her slim arm pulling her down to lay next to him, the warmth felt nice. "What do _you_ think we are?" he asked; answering a question with a question, the perfect evasion. Her nicely shaped eyebrows crunched inwards and she frowned, her boss was putting her on the stop, _again._ "That's why I asked _you._ I don't want to assume anything if I don't know what you think about this _thing!_" she threw her arms around to emphasize her point. Sasuke propped his elbow up resting his handsome face in his hands. His black eyes scanned Sakura's body feeling his libido stirring under the sheets, he saw the lithe body squirm under his strong gaze yet he made no move to touch the pale skin.

"Assume?" he questioned. "What were you asumming?"

Sakura blushed "I dunno…I just thought since we've been doing, you know, what we're doing, I thought, we were more than just F.W.B's."

"Excuse me?"

"Friends with benefits. Sorry."

"Sex partners?" Sasuke said liking the way the woman's blush turned brighter. She was embarrassed though she was the fierce one in the bed. "You think we're more than that?" Sakura raised her head up, her blush died down. "Well, I mean, yes to be blunt. It seemed that way. You don't think we are?" her face was full of scared realization; the feeling of rejection was powerful in her mind. The Uchiha felt sympathy for his beautiful secretary; he really did think she was attractive. "No." he said sitting up and pulling her into a tender kiss. "I think we're much more."

"I'm sorry, I can't give you any more."

"Oh come _ON!_" whined Naruto, he's been asking for money around the lunch room for his lunch. His friend Choji Akimichi gave him one dollar and a quarter but it wasn't enough! He needed another few quarters to get his lunch a decent drink! The chubby brunet was munching on a bag of chips; the blonde was on his knees with his hands clasped and a desperate look. He was really hungry and the fat bastard in front of him was being a stubborn ass. The fatty didn't even _look_ sympathetic that he was literally _starving _right in front of his eyes. "I already gave you my snack money for later! Be grateful that I actually _gave_ you a full dollar AND a quarter!" Naruto scoffed getting on his feet. "Bullshit!" the blonde said crossing his arms "You have plenty cash in those fat ass jeans of yours! You probably have a full five dollar bill in your wallet _just_ for your 'precious snacks'! Cut a guy some slack and just do this one thing for me!" he said straining the last words. The chubby teen stopped eating his salty snack, a fierce glare was on his face. Naruto gulped, he forgot that the guy didn't like when people called him "fat" or mentioned his weight. Surprisingly the thing was a sensitive topic for the guy and he literally blew a fuse when it was made fun of. "What did you call me?" Choji said crunching up the bag of chips in his hand. Naruto backed up a little with his hands out in front, his stomach was the farthest thing in his mind. "Now Choji, you know I didn't mean that." he said getting ready to bolt out of the lunchroom.

"Uzumaki…" the large teen rumbled taking a step forward. "I'm going to beat your ass for saying that."

"Eep!"

"Sigh…what a drag…"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said in tears of joy for his savior.

Shikamaru Nara sighed again; the lazy teen had his hands in his loose cargo pants looking un-amused. "What are you guys yelling about now?" he said walking between them. The school's genius had his hair in a high ponytail leaving his spikes sticking up in the air. Naruto ran to the tired boy and hugged him. "Thank GOD you're here! He was about to beat the crap outta me!"

"You called me FAT!"

"You guys are so immature." drawled Shikamaru pushing the blonde tuffs away from his face. "You woke me up, plus you were drawing attention. The last thing I need is noise when I'm already tired enough."

"When are you NOT tired?"

"Speak of the she-devil."

"Shut up! Uzumaki! I need to talk to you!"

"What?! Why?! I'm busy! Nag someone else!"

"If you don't come here _right now _I will _make_ you!"

"You wish! Bitch somewhere else Ino!"

Ino Yamanaka growled her long platinum blonde hair swished from side to side as she stormed to the rude blonde. She grabbed his ear and yanked it with all her strength, the boy yelped in pain and bent his knees to try and ease the pain. "Uzumaki that mouth of yours needs to get _fixed_ before I FIX IT UP!"

"OW! OW! OOOOW!" cried Naruto holding the girl's wrist. His ear felt it was ripping off by the second! Ino smirked. "That's more like it." she said pulling his ear again. "You coming?" the blonde whimpered and nodded his head. He was at the harpy's mercy anyways. Her blue eyes met the black ones of Choji's, she blushed and smiled brightly waving with her free hand. "Hey Choji!" she chirped, she pushed some of hair behind her hair. The robust teen blinked and straightened his back waving back at her. She giggled smiling wider. Naruto rolled his eyes and Shkamaru yawned tapping his mouth. "Oh please." said Shikamaru. "Get a room." Ino blushed a bright shade of red and Choji choked on his chips. "What the hell is your problem?!" screeched Ino fully embarrassed, the lazy idiot ruined her moment. Naruto was mercilessly thrown around in the girl's powerful grip on his abused ear, he was pretty sure it ripped a little. "Nothing." yawned Shikamaru. "I just don't want to hear the verbal sex coming from you both. It's kind of gross." The blonde girl turned even brighter of red, Choji's face was as red as the back of chips in his hands. She made a loud noise and stormed away with a crying Naruto dragging behind her. Choji glared at his friend, the genius just shrugged his shoulders walking back to their lunch table. He already used enough energy _talking _to those three, they were like little kids.

"Ino! It HURTS!"

"GOOD! I'm glad it does!"

"ARGH! Let GO already ya damn sadistic bit-!"

"It's about Hinata and Kiba."

Naruto stopped and looked up at the girl, so that's why she was here. He should've known it was going to be brought up eventually, he was just trying to avoid it as long as he could. He stayed away for one full week, not bad. He sighed "What about 'em?" he mumbled looking at the ground. He really didn't want to talk about it, he was still pretty pissed. "Don't give me that! You know damn well why I'm here and bothering you! Hinata's pretty upset with what happened and feels terrible. You made her _cry_ Naruto."

Naruto scoffed, he wasn't dealing with this.

"Listen Ino, I appreciate you coming here on her behalf, and trust me when I say that I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. But I got pissed at what Kiba did and I don't regret what I said to him. He knows what he did and he deserved all that I gave to him."

Ino sighed and let go of the blonde's ear. It was indeed red. She crossed her arms and gave him a look. Naruto didn't meet her gaze, he just pouted at the ground with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. There was no way he was talking to _that guy_ after what he did. "Naruto." said the girl, she didn't get an answer. She huffed again and stepped in front of him. He turned his head away; he refused to lock his cerulean blue eyes with her sky blue ones. "Naruto please, they're both feeling like crap and it's killing me to see them like that. I know you were upset, and what Kiba did was wrong. But you shunning them doesn't fix the problem, it only makes it worse."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Huh?"

"I want to make it worse." said Naruto locking eyes. "I want him to feel so bad that he'll come crawling to me crying like a bitch begging for my forgiveness."

"That's stupid."

"He's stupid."

Ino shook her head, she smirked at Naruto. "You won't let him do that, you're just being silly and immature. He's your best friend Naruto, I know you'll forgive him. You're not that much of a jackass." Her smile was warm and her blue eyes sparkled. "I know you forgave him anyways, you can't hold a grudge Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto blushed slightly and crossed his arms, damn bitch could read him like a book. "No I haven't." he mumbled turning slightly away from her. Ino laughed and ruffled his blonde locks. "You're cute Naruto, but stupid. Just talk to the dog boy already, he looks like crap." Naruto scoffed. "Whatever." he said, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he _was_ being immature. But it wasn't like Kiba _didn't know_; the bastard deliberately did what he did _knowing _what Naruto felt. So cursing him out in front of Hinata and saying some "suggestive words" was a good punishment. Not only did Naruto embarrass the dog boy but he also made him look like a complete ass in front of a lot of people but Hinata as well. He felt something cold in his hands and looked into his open palm. A few quarters were in his hand, he looked up with his mouth open, Ino was already walking out the lunchroom. The pretty blonde girl turned around and winked, Naruto blushed and grumbled stuffing the quarters in his pocket. Damn bitch. Naruto grumbled again and walked over to the lunch service, today was Sloppy Joes and his stomach was grumbling in need. "Can I have some Sloppy Joes?" he asked the lunch woman.

"Oh look who it is!" sang the lunch woman giving Naruto one big helping of the messy sandwich. "You keep getting more handsome more and more every day! If you were any older I would've asked you out by now!"

"Oh…gee, thanks Mrs. Myers!" Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head.

The middle aged woman giggled waving Naruto off. "Honestly, you look AND act so much like your father! You're like a carbon copy of him! Such a charming young man too! How is he Naruto?"

Naruto felt his heart break slightly but he kept his bright smile on his face. "He's fine Mrs. Myers. He's really happy where he is." The lunch lady smiled warmly and nodded her head. "That's good to hear." she said "Give that hot father of yours I said 'Hello'! His cute face needs to brighten this place up like it did before! Not that you're not doing a fabulous job!" Naruto said his thanks keeping his smile on his face, the mention of his late father always broke his heart when mentioned. But he's taught himself well how to cover his emotions, practice makes perfect right? He paid for his lunch and walked to his table, Kiba wasn't there obviously, and his seat had been empty for a while since their little fuss. Naruto looked at the empty spot sadly; he should talk to the guy soon. Hopefully he didn't kill himself yet. He sighed and slid into his seat bringing up his fake smile and began joking with his friends like he always did. No one must ever know what he was really feeling. It was too much for him to handle the attention, he couldn't _do_ attention. Yes everybody had good intentions when trying to help him but they were just interfering. Butting into problems that weren't theirs and he'd just prefer to not bother them with his problems, he'll figure them out eventually. It's just a slow process that needs time, he'll get better. The bell ran, he picked up his stuff and walked next to Shikamaru and his other friend Shino Aburame, the bug boy was always silent putting his input of something in short sentences. He also had a bad habit of keeping grudges with people over the smallest things. Naruto was keeping an eye open for Choji hoping the husky teen won't jump out of a corner and rip him to shred yodeling a battle cry. His phone rang, it vibrated in his butt pocket and placed it to his ear.

"Naruto?"

Naruto felt his heart quicken, he kept a straight face.

"Kiba."

"Sasuke"

"Itachi."

The young Uchiha had his arms crossed glaring at his older brother. The man appeared out of nowhere in his office reeking of smug bastard. "What the hell do you want?" Itachi flipped his shoulder length behind his back looking bored, Sasuke knew that wasn't the case. Whenever his annoying brother popped into his job preventing both of them from working it was either when he feeling nosy and _had_ to know something that's happened, or when Sasuke did something. Other times it was when he was "simply bored" and just had to "check on his little brother". If Sasuke knew any better he would say his older brother was a house wife in disguise. But he knew better, Itachi Uchiha was a drag queen flaunting his gayness like nobody's business. The older Uchiha walked to his desk and sat in his chair, Sasuke growled, that was _his_ chair. "Now now Sasuke." said Itachi crossing his legs, he rocked himself side to side using his one foot. "There's no need to get so offensive, your doggy biscuits will come to you eventually. I'm here because I want to discuss something with you." Sasuke rolled his eyes, here it comes.

"It has something to do with your secretary."

Here it comes.

"I'm happy for you."

"Listen Itachi-Wait, what?"

"I said I'm happy for you."

Sasuke blinked, he had to double take still trying to break that down to find something hidden in those words. "What?"

Itachi smirked; he got up from Sasuke's chair and walked to his little brother. Sasuke had a surprised look on his face and if the younger Uchiha saw it he would probably beat him for it. He was so adorable. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead amused at the way the man clasped his forehead with one hand and frowned glaring at the older Uchiha. Some things never change. "Foolish little brother." said Itachi walking towards the door. "Can't even understand a compliment when one is given can you? I'll talk to you soon, love you."

"Yeah…"

Itachi smirked again and disappeared spreading the whole building with his Itachi-ness, leaving Sasuke looking bewildered with his cold hand still on his forehead. His brother was a class A asshole. His phone rang snapping him out of his stupor, it was Sakura. He sighed and placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke."

". . .Hey."

"What's up?"

"Work. Aren't you on a sick day?"

Her cough echoed in the phone. "Yeah." she sounded tired. "I just wanted to call you and say 'Hi.'"

"Is that all? You don't need anything?"

"No, I just wanted to hear your voice."

His chest tightened. ". . .Okay."

She sighed. "I'll talk to you later Sasuke?"

"Yeah." he was uncomfortable.

"Love you."

"I know."

"Bye."

"Hn."

He hung up the phone. Sakura Haruno, his secretary and new girlfriend. He stared at his reflection through the phone's screen, since when he get like this? All uncomfortable and awkward talking to a _girl._ It was always the other way around, since elementary he's always been the eye candy of the opposite sex, never in his life did he stutter and fidget talking to a _woman._ But here he is feeling like a middle school girl unable to talk to his partner, _his_ Sakura. Since that night they made it official that they should take their relationship to the next level, that being to fully tie the knot and properly date. Before it was dinner and sex, now it's something more complicated. When he told his family his mother was ecstatic, she showered him in affectionate coos praising him for "finally finding someone"! His brother did his usual thing and made a smart comment about it, and his father, Fugaku Uchiha, just stared. He stared and stood there with his arms crossed, nothing came out of his mouth, and he just stared. Sasuke didn't know how to interpret what it meant, with his father anything could mean disappointment, so he would be lying if he said he didn't care what his father was going to say. He was on pins and needles around the cold man, as long as he could remember his father has been the same cold and heartless man everyone knew him to be. Except, when he was around his mother there was always this rare shine in his usual dark eyes, and it made the young Uchiha jealous. Ever since he was a boy he secretly yearned for the same rare shine his mother received, to see his father finally proud of him for all that he's done. He busted his ass from his young years to now, but nothing seemed to please the man. Although with Itachi, there was something different about the stoic man, it seemed his father was fond of the older brother than the younger. And what really pissed Sasuke off was how people complimented that he was "following in Itachi's footsteps" like he was some kind of shadow, he was nothing like his brother; they needed to get that in their hard heads.

He breathed out of his nose; thinking about his father always put him in a sour mood. He plopped himself in his nice fancy office chair, there was still work to be done, he needed to get at least this week's and next week's work done by tonight; Christmas was next Tuesday and he needed at least some break for the holidays. After all, he was meeting Sakura'a parents the day before and spending the morning with the woman's parents. Dinner was at his parent's Italian mansion as always and her parents were invited. Wonderful. If there was one thing he didn't like doing it was meeting the parents, even when he had his high school girlfriends every time he met the parents it was either kiss ups, or they despised him for some ungodly reason. Never once did he meet a family that greeted him like normal people would, those girls never lasted long with him anyways. He ran his hand through his hair and down his face, he felt like he was forgetting something…something important. No matter, work needed to be done and it wasn't going to fix itself. Besides, he had a few meetings today. Wonderful.

He sighed, he was finally done. He opened the car to his black convertible and slid in, he rested his head against the comfy seat and closed his eyes. The meetings were droning and the work was dreadfully boring, he felt like clawing his eyes out just for some amusement, or someone else's, with a spoon, indeed. He shook his head, he was sounding like brother, it sounded insane enough. He started the ignition loving the purr of the engine, if there was one thing that he and his annoying older brother had in common was their love of cars. He secretly had a admiration for people who had beautiful racing cars that sounded like heaven as the grazed the asphalt down the race track. He always wanted one and when he told his father the man nearly ripped his head off, no racing cars in the Commissioner of Konoha Police Department's house, heavens no! It _reeks_ of hoodlum juvenile trouble!

Sasuke Uchiha didn't work for his father; he actually worked for his colder scarier and more menacing uncle Madara Uchiha. His father insisted that he worked for his cold uncle like his older brother had, someone had to continue the family business and it would be Sasuke and Itachi. After Itachi retires (or dies) he would be the one controlling the huge business empire all by his lonesome. Yes he would have alliances with the other business empires, like the Hyugas for example, a large corporation that dealt with medicine and pharmaceutical appliances. The two large rich families have been partners for the longest, the Uchiha's would go around and support the Hyugas (selling, negotiations etc.) and the Hyugas would sell their goods giving a large percentage to the Uchihas. The heir Hinata Hyuga, a young shy girl of eighteen would be taking on the corporation along with her twenty-one year old cousin, the harsh Neji Hyuga. So all in all they would be partners for a _long time_, he knew the pale eyes brunet well enough. That special Christmas that Sasuke's family hosted every year they always invited the Hyugas, Sasuke and Itachi were forced to become 'friends' with the pale faced Hyugas. Sasuke and Neji didn't get along well; it was more of a "frienemy" relationship than anything else. Sasuke kept his eyes peeled for Neji, and Neji vice versa. The Uchiha still remembers when they first encountered one another, word around said the Hyuga was a genius, a prodigy even, and Sasuke felt like he needed to test this "genius" and see how "genius" he really was. It didn't turn out well, Sasuke's little "test" turned out into a full blown argument and was inching towards a fist fight. That was when they were both sixteen that was almost five years ago. After that they were never on good terms, Sasuke never liked the man's attitude anyways, too stuck up for his taste. He turned the dial in his radio; he needed to listen some music to get his mind off of things. He was going to visit Sakura anyways.

He clenched his steering wheel, Sakura Haruno, his new girlfriend.

"Your new girlfriend used to be my crush." Naruto glared at his supposed best friend Kiba Inuzuka. The tanned sharp toothed boy flinched under Naruto's words, he was not making it any easier. Kiba sighed, he wished that it didn't turn out like this. "Look Naruto…" he said scratching his head, a nervous habit he had ever since a boy. "I told you I was sorry, but it wasn't like I couldn't hide my feelings forvever! And when you told me you were going to ask Hinata out I got scared and acted first. I never told you my feelings about her since you looked so happy when her name popped up. I didn't think you would've got enough courage to ask her out." Naruto huffed, that was bullshit. "Bullshit!" said Naruto tightening his fingers into his arms. "You knew damn well how I felt, that's stupid that you would assume I wouldn't ask out the girl that I like! How much of a dumbass are you?" Kiba frowned, he was starting to get pissed. "Look, I said I was sorry okay. I feel bad and I already explained myself to you enough times already, I asked her out first deal with it. You were slow and didn't jump on it first, so grow some ball sacks and suck it up. Hinata is clearly happy with me and she shares the same feelings. Get used to it." Naruto felt his blood boil, both teens were known to be hot heads with short fuses in Konoha High School, they were known as the "Devil's Duo". Known for their beatings to whoever messed with them and their meddling with the school, they got more detentions than the numbers on a person's hands. By junior year rolled around they stopped completely and began to look into their studies, no one knows what happened that made them change but it was for the better. Rumors went around speaking radical conclusions but none of them were true, however their personalities didn't change. Go figure.

"I forgot how much of an asshole you were." said Naruto unwinding his arms. He shoved them into his pockets; he felt his muscles twitch getting ready for a fight. Kiba crossed his arms feeling the same sensation, the last thing he wanted was to fight with his best friend but the blonde wasn't making it easy. "Listen Naruto" he began "I don't want to start anything, I came here to talk and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Nothing more, nothing less. But I can't do that if you're being stubborn and won't listen to me."

"I listened, and I heard you."

"Okay! So what are you gonna say?!"

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'm going to fucking kick your ass!"

"Try it motherfucker."

"Gladly!"

"Stop it you two!"

Both teens whirled around and felt their eyes buldge. Naruto's heart sped up, Hinata Hyuga, the shyest senior he's ever met; pale soft skin, medium dark blue hair shaped her round face. Her large pale eyes looked scared and pleading at the two boys, her hands were clasped under her chin, her short stature and her tiny body were hidden by a lose dark blue dress. A turtle neck rested under the dress, white stockings clung to her slim legs and black flats covered her delicate feet. Naruto felt his heart melt at the sight, he really did like her. Kiba stood there mouth open, he didn't want her to be there, he didn't want her to feel more terrible than she already did. "Hinata." the dog boy said walking towards her "What are you doing here?" his voice was weak and tired, he didn't want her to see this. Hinata didn't look at her boyfriend, her pale eyes were glued to the cerulean ones that were the size of saucers. "N-Naruto. . ." she stuttered, the girl had a stuttering problem that developed as a child. Due to her weak social skills she never knew how to properly talk to people, plus her cousin's harsh and cruel words spoken to her when they were young. It defeated her self esteem and it took Naruto to jog some sense into him that was when she was about fourteen. Her confidence has grown considerably since then but her stuttering problem never was fixed, she will be forever grateful to Naruto. The blonde was glued to his spot, his hands were tightly clenched in fists at his sides and his mouth was in a tight line. The small girl walked right up to the tanned blonde and looked down, her heart was beating fast. She will never not admit that she didn't love Naruto, she had a long and large feelings for the boy since the first time they met in elementary school. Though the blonde was so far from her reach and it killed her, plus her shyness always kept her from telling the fiery blonde her feelings. He _did_ scare her though, hearing the things he and her boyfriend did always put chills down her spine. But right now, that was all behind them. Right now a friendship needed to be mended and she was going to be the one who was going to do it, she owed Naruto that much.

She breathed in and grabbed the blonde's hands, she heard his breath hitched and closed her eyes tightly. She yanked him down ignoring the yelp and the shocked gasp from Kiba, their lips connected softly and she kept it there. Naruto's body was stiff, stiffer than a rock, his lips stayed where they were not bothering to move. But it wasn't the surprise kiss from his former crush; it was the absence of feelings because of it. Usually people say that you're supposed to feel amazing when you kiss the person you love or feeling attraction to, that your feet feel airless and your whole body is full of a warm tenderness that made your eyes dilate in pleasure. He didn't feel that kissing Hinata. The shorter girl removed her lips from Naruto's, a sad smile was on her face, she felt it too. "I hope you two will get along, it hurts me to see you two fight. I'm sorry it had to happen like this Naruto." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth went dry. "Yeah." he rasped out "Me too." The pale eyed girl smiled, she squeezed his hands one last time before walking away. She walked close to a gaping Kiba, her head was down, her small hands grasped the boy's brown hoodie. Kiba looked from her to Naruto, he couldn't believe his girlfriend kissed his best friend! "What the hell-?"

"Kiba." the girl said. Her voice was small, the brunet felt his heart melt, what now?! "I'm s-sorry, but I had to t-tell Naruto some-h-how. Actions are better th-han words. It doesn't mean anything." Kiba felt his anger wash out, gosh it was hard to stay mad around her.

"She's right."

Blue eyes met black, Naruto was smiling and scratching the back of his head. "What are you talking about?" asked Kiba still confused with what just happened. Naruto laughed walking up to Kiba, the dog boy straightened his back and stood in front of Hinata, the blonde halted for a moment looking shocked but pouted and crossed his arms. "What the hell Kiba?! I'm not gonna bite!" he smacked the red tattooed faced boy lightly on his head. "What the hell is wrong with you? It's-it's all good now. I forgive you, I see now that-" he looked at Hinata feeling a twang of disappointment in his heart. "I see that you guys are happy, I shouldn't be the one to break this up, or break up a friendship." he looked at his friend "I'm sorry Kiba." The brunet felt his jaw drop, what the hell just happened?! He yelped when he felt two strong arms wrap around him, Naruto was suffocating him with his hug. His blonde tuffs tickled Kiba's nose making the teen blow and move his nose around to evade the hairs. He heard a light giggle come from the blonde; Kiba felt a lump form in his throat "Goddammit Naruto. . ." he whimpered wrapping his arms around his best friend. "You're so goddamn fucking stubborn." The blonde laughed heartily, he saw Hinata was standing in the background with a fond smile on her face; that wasn't going to happen. The blonde reached over his friend's shoulder and yanked the dark blue haired girl into the hug; both teens wrapped their arms around the girl making a three way hug. "You're and asshole." mumbled Kiba. Naruto and Hinata laughed. "I know."

"So…now what?" asked getting warm from the body heatt

Kiba thought rested his chin on Hinata's head. "We could get some pizza." said Kiba .

Naruto tapped his chin with his finger. "I like it."

"I c-can't breathe."

"SORRY!" said both boys breaking apart.

" 'S okay."

"No Sasuke it's not okay! It's three days before Christmas Eve and you're telling me this NOW!" Sasuke Uchiha scowled at his girlfriend, this was staring to get tedious. "I told you I found out about this just now, it's only Christmas Eve, I'll be there in the morning to meet your parents." Sakura was fuming, she was so mad she felt like punching something. _Hard._ That doesn't matter! What matters is the fact that you're choosing work over ME! That's not right Sasuke!" The dark Uchiha sighed, she was not making this easy. "I am not choosing work over you Sakura; I can't miss this mandatory meeting, it's imperative for me to attend. How else do you think I can give you the expensive things that I can give you." The pink haired woman stepped back shocked by her boss's words. "You think gifts and material things make me happy! They're a nice bonus I'm not going to lie, but what matters more is if _you're _there with _me!_ You said you would be there for me when I introduce you to my parents! How can you go back on your word like that?!" Sasuke felt his eye twitch, he covered his obsidian eyes and breathed out heavily, he felt a headache coming on. They were in woman's apartment, he came over after work feeling horny and tired but his libido is stronger than his mind. The pink haired secretary was still on sick time (he gave her some extra time to rest) and he stopped by to drop off some soup and strawberries (Sakura's favorite), and next thing he knew the woman was straddling him sucking on his bottom hip. By the time they were feeling each other up and discarding clothes he remembered why else he was there, Itachi had texted him saying the company had a "mandatory meeting that REQUESTED all executive members". Sasuke was surprised on what date it was scheduled on but he didn't question, his uncle was going to be there after all. Just the mention of the name: Madara Uchiha sent shivers down even the most hardened man's spine, the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself and his father. That was the LAST thing he wanted to do, it was after him kissing his brother on the lips. When he mentioned it between kissed to the pink haired woman that's when the mood was killed. The girl was off him faster than he could blink and now here he is, arguing over nonsense.

"I'm not going against my word Sakura. I _need_ to go to this meeting, it's more important than you think."

Sakura crossed her arms and gave her "boyfriend" a look. "Oh? _Really?_ Pray tell what's so _important_ about this meeting?!"

"My uncle is going to be there." Ah, that shut the girl up. He saw her rosy cheeks pale, she knew exactly who he was talking about. She _was_ his secretary after all. "Oh" she said sitting on the couch. "_That_ important." Sasuke inwardly let out a breath of relief. Finally, the woman saw what he was seeing. He sat next to her rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "Yes." he said "_That_ important. Now do you see why I can't come?" She nodded her head sadly, it just wasn't fair. "Why would they make the meeting on Christmas _Eve_ though?!" she whined standing up again. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back into the couch, there was no stopping it! "Does it matter when they schedule it?" he said, his libido was the farthest thing away from his mind. "Yes it does!" the woman almost yelled. "People have their families to get home to! They have _lives_ outside of work and it's stupid and wrong to make you guys stay in that late at night! They can't keep you bottled up in that damn building forever!"

"They can and they will." mumbled Sasuke.

"But it's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Sakura. I thought you knew that of all people."

"I'm not a child _Sasuke! _I knew that but it doesn't excuse the unfairness about it!"

"Well we all don't get what we want do we?"

She looked at Sasuke, her face firm. "No." her voice was stiff "I guess we don't."

Sasuke raised his head and saw his girlfriend turning around the corner and her bedroom door shutting. He groaned and rubbed his face, this was their first argument since they started to date. It was emotionally draining. He sighed and got up; he slowly walked to the girl's bedroom and rested against the door. He layed his head against the cool surface and closed his eyes, his hands were in his pockets and his legs were crossed. "Go away Uchiha!" the angry voice of Sakura said through the wood. Sasuke stayed there, he said nothing. There was a pause before he heard the bed creak and footsteps coming towards the door. "Sasuke? Are you there?" He sat up from the door with his hands still in his pockets. The doorknob turned and a pink head poked out looking back and forth looking for a certain Uchiha, said man took that opportunity and pushed open the door and throwing a yelling Sakura over his shoulder. He threw her on the bed and crawled over her, her face was red but not from yelling.

His libido was back.

He smirked and bent down kissing her neck, he undid his tie with his one hand while the other held him up. Her yells turned into loud moans as he licked and sucked on her skin. He hadn't had a decent amount of sex time with the woman, it was a quickie here and there and that was it. He was feeling neglected. "Sakura…" he said between kisses. "You are my first priority." He kissed her cheek. "You come first always." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "But my job is important too. I'm sorry it upset you but I can't do anything about it." His lips hovered over hers "Okay?" his lips brushed hers with his words, the girl looked into his black eyes, her sea foam eyes clouded with lust. She searched his eyes for a moment before sighing and nodded, her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him shoving her tongue in his mouth. He smirked and lifted her up lifting up her thing cotton shirt "Good girl." He flipped them around; he lifted up her shirt showing her breasts ready for sucking. The girl lowered herself placing her nipple into Sasuke's mouth; she moaned feeling the tongue scratch and wet her sensitive part. She felt his other hand shove down her loose sweatpants groping her ass and fondling with the cheeks. She moaned pressing her ass towards the fingers, she kissed Sasuke's forehead crying out feeling the mouth nip her breast. His other hand circled around her waist heading for her womanhood, she shivered thinking what he was going to do, his fingers hit the curls of her pubic hair. They traveled down to the top of the slit and began to pinch and pull at the area, the pink haired woman moaned bucking her hips towards the magical fingers. She needed this. It was hard to properly feel the woman's vagina; he turned them over dispatching himself from the abused nipple giving him better access to finger screw Sakura. He pulled down her pants feeling his penis becoming hard quickly. His suit was making him hot, but the erotic sight in front of him was more distracting.

Sakura had her eyes clenched tightly with her mouth agape, sweat was forming on her forehead as she jerked her hips towards his fingers. Her breasts were so plump and ready, glistening in the thin sheen of sweet shining her skin. Round pale and succulent Sasuke dived down and started to kiss them, he felt hands circle around his head holding it down. His fingers went to their work again shoving deeper into the woman trying to find that button that makes her scream, he heard the scream. Found it. He threw off his suit jacket not thinking twice about the mishandling of expensive material, he had to pleasure his girlfriend. Sakura was bucking her hips against the fingers; her moans were getting louder not believing she was seriously humping her boyfriend's fingers. The man was getting kinkier and kinkier every day, and she went along with it. Sasuke licked his lips watching his fingers disappear in and out of the wet vagina; they were shining already, no matter how many times they had sex the girl came like she was a virgin. The tension in her stomach was building with every thrust she made, she could feel her climax getting closer and closer ready to explode any moment. She screamed letting her orgasm go all over Sasuke's fingers, the man chuckled and brought his fingers to his mouth, he licked the sticky substance loving the way the girl's eyes widened. Yes, he was kinky indeed. He leaned back undoing his pants as he did; his knees were still bent as his back touched the mattress. She was surprised, she never knew the Uchiha was so flexible. She crawled over him kissing and licking his neck; he growled and pushed her down to the bulge in his pants. She gasped getting what he wanted her to do; she felt fear shiver down her back. The last time she gave head it was for the wrong reasons and she didn't know if she was ready for it now. Sasuke felt her hesitation and lifted his head, he saw the woman's shivering form and felt concern wash over him. Why did she look so scared? "Sakura?" he asked sitting up, a strong hand was pressed over his chest and forced him against the mattress knocking the wind out of him. Sakura did that? "Sakura, what's wrong? If you don't want to do it then-"

"No!"

He lifted his face again. Her face was faced towards his cock, her body was shaking yet she still reached towards his pants and pulled down his underwear. His penis hit the cold air and he hissed, he fisted his hands in the sheets holding himself back from completely shoving the woman's throat over it. Her hand clasped around the erection, his knuckled went white clutching the sheets with all of his might. She lowered her mouth and began to suck, his vision went white and his breath began to come in short breaths. He remembered he forgot something important he had to do, but he couldn't remember. Sakura's tongue dragged all the way up from the testicles of his penis to the tip where she began to suck at it.

He completely forgot.

"You completely forgot!"

"Maaah, sorry Iruka. I've been just busy is all! I lost track of time!"

"Iruka, Christmas Eve is tomorrow and you're telling me that you didn't think to get your grandfather _nothing _this whole month?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"If you don't find a gift for him by tonight I'm going to beat your ass."

"Yikes! Okay! I'm going I'm going!" Iruka Umino sighed, what was he supposed to do with that kid? He watched the blonde race out of the door throwing on his jacket, the dark skinned man looked at his wrist watch counting the minutes. The door flew open. "I need cash!" Iruka rolled his eyes handing the blonde forty dollars. "Don't waste the money on nonsense Naruto, I don't want to repeat last year." The blonde smiled and grabbed the money giving Iruka a kiss on the cheek, the older man sputtered and kicked the blonde out of their apartment. "Thanks Iruka!" the blonde called waving the money in the air with a big smile on his face. The older man had a hand covering his cheek; his face was red and a scowl on his face. "You better be back by dinner time mister!"

"Yes mother!" the blonde called back playfully.

"I mean it!" said Iruka "You better be back by then! We have guests coming over and I want you to look presentable!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know it's Kakashi Iruka. You don't have to hide it from me. I'm not six anymore."

"No, you're seventeen, which is worst. Now go! You're wasting time!"

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! No need to get your panties in a bunch!"

"Naruto…"

"I'm going I'm going! Bye Iruka!"

"Bye!"

The blonde smiled and turned around. "Oh! I forgot something!" He heard his guardian groan. The blonde rolled his blue eyes. "Oh please, don't give me that! Hinata invited us to this big party or something like that tomorrow. It's at the…wait a second; I have the invitation in my pocket." He shoved his hand in his pocket; the damn jeans were tight enough so it was hard finding the piece of paper. Why does it feel like some kind of déjà vu? "You're telling me that we've been invited to a party and you tell me NOW?! What is WRONG with you?!" "Nothing!" said the blonde; his fingers felt the paper and he let out a yell of triumph. He pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and smiled widely seeing the white gold embroidered paper. "Found it!" he said victoriously. "Naruto." Iruka said pinching the bridge of his nose. "What if I had plans tomorrow night? What if we were actually going to _do something_ tomorrow? What if I had _plans?!"_ Naruto blinked "But you never have plans on Christmas Iruka." said the blonde dropping his arm to his side. "We always just stay home and watch Christmas movies." that made the dark man stutter. "That's beside the point! This year I made plans with Kakashi, we were going to go out, see the tree, ice skate, and catch a dinner. After that we would head to his apartment and open gifts there. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." Naruto felt himself deflate, he really wanted to go. "Really? You guys had plans already?"

"Yes Naruto, I did make plans this year." Naruto externally deflated himself, he looked so disappointed. Iruka bit his tongue; the guy looked so let down. He sighed and rubbed his head, he can't believe he was going to do this. "Maybe…maybe I can tell Kakashi that we could change plans and go to this party." Naruto lifted up his head, his cerulean eyes sparkled. "Really Iruka?! You'd do that for me?!" Iruka had to smile and shake his head. "Yes, I would. What does the card say?" Naruto looked at the card, his eyes scanned catching something, he groaned and deflated again. Iruka jumped at the sudden change in the blonde's demeanor. "What does the card say?" Naruto looked up, his eyes comically big and teary. "I said only two people allowed."

"Oh."

"Yeah. . ."

Iruka crossed his arms, he scratched the scar that stretched across the bridge of his nose. "I don't know if Kakashi will be okay with this…but maybe I can tell him that you won't be coming. Though I don't know if that's the best choice-"

"That's PERFECT!" said Naruto jumping up making Iruka jump again. "That's a GREAT idea! Tell him! Ask him! Please Iruka I wanna go SO BADLY! PLEEEEAAAASE!" Naruto was on his knees with his hands clasped together shaking them back and forth. He wanted to go _really really _badly. Iruka looked unsure, his brown eyes looked back and forth from the begging blonde to the card in his hand. He scratched his scar again. "I dunno…" he mumbled "I don't know these people and I'm afraid what will happen to you." Naruto sighed loudly and fell to the floor with his butt in the air. "It doesn't matter _why_ I want to go, it's a matter of _can_ I go or not!" His guardian leveled him with a stare, being only twenty-nine he took the blonde in at a very early age. After Naruto's parents dies in a horrible car crash the blonde was left in his care, his grandfather was too careless and unreliable always on the road writing his erotic novel series: _Icha Icha Paradise._ Kakashi read those books unfortunately and made him read it once; it was the worst thing he's ever read. Being a good friend of Minato he was the only one left who could properly look over the blonde child, so he ended up adopting Naruto and calling himself his own. He was only twenty-one when he adopted the child; it wasn't easy raising the blonde. The kid had his mother's fighting spirit and her hot headedness, so when it came to discipline it was harder than people thought. He looked at the blonde feeling his parental affections wash over him, he did a good job. Naruto was a really good kid, although stubborn and hard to control, he was a good kid. He just can't wait till the kid finds that someone that will know how to handle his feisty personality, that'll be something to see.

He sighed again and pulled out his cell phone, thank goodness he was a teacher. Or else his patience would be long gone right now. The phone rang a couple of times before a deep voice answered. "Hullo?"

"Kakashi, it's me Iruka. I want to talk to you about something…"

Naruto watched hopefully as the older man talked to his boyfriend, his arms moved explaining the situation. Naruto closed his eyes and started to pray hoping the white haired man would let him go. Wait, since when did he need Kakashi's permission? He heard Iruka sigh, the blonde stood up quickly running up to his guardian closely biting his lip. Iruka's face was red, the man was scowling. "He says you can go."

"YES!"

"But, you must come home when _I_ say you come home."

"Awwww!"

"You want to go or not?"

"Iwannago!"

"Then stop complaining! Now go! You already wasted enough time already!"

"YES! Thank you Iruka! ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!"

"Whatever! Now get your butt out of here before I kick it!"

"Byeeeee!"

"You ready for the meeting?"

Sasuke was fixing himself in the mirror; he glanced at his brother and fixed his tie a little. "Why wouldn't I be?" was his reply. Itachi raised eyebrow. "Touché little brother, touché. There's going to be some big faces in that room, including you know who." Sasuke stopped fixing himself and turned to his brother, his face showed nothing but Itachi knew better. That was Sasuke's determined look, even though his features said nothing his eyes said everything. They were burning with a deep fire that was only shown in Uchihas, there was nothing more to be said. Itachi nodded and pulled out his cell phone telling the valet to pull up his car. The meeting wasn't going to be held at their normal building, it was going be held in his uncle's building. The center of Uchiha Corporations, Madara Uchiha.

The doors opened to the large meeting room, the two Uchiha brothers sauntered into the room and it was as if time slowed down. The other high executives stared at the two gorgeous dark haired and fair skinned boys walked in. Crimson and black eyes met the other pairs of eyes giving a silent warning to all of them who they exactly were messing with. The two Uchiha's sat down in their own reserved chairs; one next to each other, the other executives scowled and sneered at them. They all saw the young men unfit at becoming the heirs to such a large empire, in their minds breaking up the business and distributing it evenly between them would be more beneficial. But no, such a powerful thing was falling into the hands of two children who see it as a play toy. Itachi had always said they were jealous because of the fact that their family is higher and more successful than theirs, Sasuke knew he was right. He laced his fingers on the large mahogany table while Itachi rested his elbow on the arm rest of his chair and placed his head on his knuckles. Their laid back attitudes received dark looks from their 'co-workers'-for lack of a better word-yet they paid no heed to it. After all, it was _their_ uncle who ruled the business corporation and practically controlled all of their jobs. So it wasn't like they could say anything downright to the two business prodigies, it would be like another version of them signing their own resignation papers. Not a good idea. So they settle with their silent glares and muttered whispers under their breaths and amongst themselves, nobody liked spoiled brats. They waited a few minutes silently measuring up the room's inhabitants and quickly glancing to whom was coming in through those doors. A minute after the two Uchiha's walked in Neji and Hinata Hyuga gracefully walked into the tension filled room. The young girl shyly hiding behind her cousin as to Neji who gave that same defiant and confident look the brothers gave. Despite their differences each man had a rare confidence that sparked in their soul. No matter the situation any of them would easily fight it head on with no mercy; it was that same attitude that escalated them this far into the world. It was that same confidence that every man, woman, or child wanted to be in their presence and _feel_ what it was like to be them.

Conversation filled the tension (and cologne scented) room. Middle aged to old men to even young talked amongst themselves with the people they could tolerate and not stab each other's backs, yet. The two Hyugas took their seats across from Sasuke and Itachi, how convenient. Now Sasuke could easily look into those annoying pale eyes the annoying Hyuga boy had and be graced with his annoying glares and scoffs directed his way. Sasuke never liked him. He opened his mouth ready to fully embarrass the Hyuga when the doors opened, the room went deathly silent. Through the doors two burly guards heavily walked through those doors and followed by _the_ man himself. The very man who called all of these important figure heads into this room, the same man who controlled each and every one of their lives with just a 'snap' of his fingers. The very same man who had long spiky hair and piercing crimson eyes that mimicked Itachi's, his straight face held no emotion, his lips in a tight line, and his eyes seemed empty and distant. The man made everyone's hairs stand up, even Sasuke and Itachi, the man may be their uncle, but that didn't mean he would have to treat them like family. The intimidating man sat down at the head of the table, Itachi had happened to be the closet sitting to him and using the unwavering boldness he gained in his teenage years he looked towards his uncle. "Good evening Uncle Madara."

Sasuke held his breath, he slowly turned to his brother with nonexistent emotion but on the inside he was screaming. What the hell was his stupid brother thinking?! Everyone in the room appeared to be thinking the same thing for all eyes shifted anxiously from one Uchiha to the next. Even Neji seemed to be biting the inside of his mouth, he knew Itachi Uchiha was one of the biggest and cockiest assholes on the planet but he was never _stupid._ Yes this business lord just _happened_ to be his uncle but that didn't mean he would give his nephews a red carpet! His pale eyes were calm but he felt his palms sweating, damn the tension was killing him! Itachi held his gaze, a bored yet attentive one looking straight into his uncle's eyes, he would be lying if he felt _nothing _at all, and he was even close to internally beating the shit out of himself. His uncle stared at him with those unwavering crimson eyes, as if they were trying to see if they can break the heir to the empire, red clashed against red for what seemed like years but was only a few seconds. The _smallest faintest most unreadable_ smirk appeared on the intimidating man's face. His right eye shone in amusement (very faintly), he intertwined his fingers on the table just like Sasuke did earlier and spoke. His voice deep, rumbling through each person's soul, his lips barely moved as his words came out sending a chill through everyone's spine.

"Hello Itachi."

Just those simple two words washed a relief over each person, though nobody dared to show it. Even painfully shy Hinata kept her demeanor hard a straight, she had to be strong in this type of business, she owed it to her father and family name to become the strong heir they expected her to be. She had to do it for Neji's sake. Sasuke unclenched his fists not even realizing he clenched them, his palms were sweaty and he quietly dragged them softly against his suit pocket. His idiotic brother was lucky, that was a daring shot he pulled and he knew it. Thank the heavens his uncle was in a good mood or anything could have happened, it was a silly assumption picturing the most havoc of events occurring over a simply greeting over relatives but this was different. Madara Uchiha _was an Uchiha._ And that name alone could mean _anything_, and the possibilities were endless. Itachi smirked giving his uncle one last look before turning his gaze to the table, that went better than he thought. Lucky lucky him. Sasuke was glaring at his brother out of the corner of his eye, if his uncle wasn't that close to them he would be cursing him out under his breath. "Sasuke, aren't you going to greet me also?"

Sasuke froze, his hands tightened into fists, he looked to the voice and internally gulped. He would be ashamed to admit that was _slightly intimidated _by his dark, over looming, scary uncle as a child, so saying that he was "intimidated" held some of his dignity. He met those smoldering crimson eyes, his black ones hard and confident, he crossed his arms under his armpits and crossed his legs, his head tilted downwards a bit with a "bored" expression on his face. "Good evening Uncle Madara. I presume your day went according to plan?" Too much words! Too much words! That same _barely noticeable _smirk appeared on the older man's face, he propped his arms on his elbows on the table thus covering his mouth with his intertwined hands. His uncovered eye shone with strange amusement silently observing his youngest nephew. Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch slightly, that look was putting his nerves on end, it was just as creepy as Oruchimaru's perverted gazes (or that was at least he thought it would be). Sasuke kept his gaze just as Itachi had, though his brother has had more experience with the man and had been in this field longer, they _were_ five years apart after all. Itachi looked at his brother, he was doing well for this being the first time he was undergoing secret evaluation from their uncle, though he could see the twitch in his left eyebrow. He glanced at his uncle, who was too busy absorbing whatever he could from the younger man. He clenched his teeth in annoyance _'Hang in there little brother…'_ Sasuke had the sudden urge to play with his hands, a "nervous twitch" if one would call it that never left Sasuke as a child. He felt his patience running thin. _'So many damn nervous twitches!' _People may compare Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha as being "exactly alike" they were wrongly mistaken. They may look alike and sound alike, have the same demeanors and have the same air about them, and along with their above average intellectual status they could be clones of each other! But underneath all of that they were completely different, while Itachi always held a cool grip on his emotions, Sasuke showed them with passion. And by passion it meant anger. The boy never ceased to hold his anger in letting it out whenever and where ever, though that was being hyperbolic it showed his hot headedness. Plus while Itachi had a long and strong patience for things Sasuke's patience varied. Sometimes the younger Uchiha could hold his patience like a saint and sometimes, well, sometimes it was the exact opposite. And that was what Itachi was concerned about; he could tell his emotional little brother was ready to snap at any moment. If it had been anybody else his rude little brother would have already made a rude comment to the certain person and officially embarrass himself, the person, and Sasuke included. Though that part would be Itachi embarrassing the man himself, he was not above disciplinary actions in public.

The hands under his pits began to twitch and sweat, the only reason he put his hands underneath them is to prevent his playful hands, it was working in the beginning but now, now it was getting aggravating and irritating. He eyebrows furrowed, his mouth turned into a frown, and his eyes were sharp and dangerous. Madara raised his only show able eyebrow and Itachi internally groaned, he sank in his seat a little. Sasuke snapped. He was glaring.

His large pale hands covered the dark smile on his face showing no one his foreign movement of neglected muscle. He lowered his hands humoring the boy and gave him an unappealing tilt of his head, which snapped the boy of out his sharp looks. His young face paled and his black eyes went slightly wide, it was only for a second before he snapped to his straight features. Madara reached his hands towards one of his security guards; the large man slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out a large envelope containing a bunch of important papers. He pushed the envelope towards Itachi not even sparring him a look, he only needed one paper from the stack anyways. "Itachi." his voice rumbled. "Why don't you take a hold of the meeting today?" To say he was shocked was an understatement, he nodded his head and stood out of his seat walking towards the clean and fancy board with the latest promethium boards installed into it. He cleared his voice quietly; all eyes were on him including his uncle's. He summoned the nearby woman assistant by the door; she was stationed there in case if anyone needed anything. She quickly walked over and turned on the projector. Itachi flipped through the papers skimming it quickly, his felt his insides go cold. The meeting today, it wasn't about economical issues or an error in the company's systems. _'Illegal smuggling from America to Japan…' _ He met his uncle's eyes; he held nothing back when he gave his uncle a light questioning glare. A smirk appeared on the man's face as he leaned back into his seat; Itachi looked towards his brother and began to speak.

"Let's get this meeting started shall we?"

The sun rose lighting the messy room. Naruto groaned turning over in his bed sheets pulling the cloth over his head. There was no way he was getting up this early on Christmas.

'_. . .Wait.'_

He shot out of his bed wide eyed. He yanked the covers from his drowsy body and ran down the steps bursting with excitement. Today was December 25, it was Christmas! He gasped in delight seeing the many presents under the Christmas tree, looks like Iruka went all out. Naruto giggled like a little boy, it was _Christmas!__'And that means…'_ He looked into the small kitchen feeling his excitement bubble over, on his fridge hung the fancy invitation to the fancy party in a fancy mansion in the rich side of town. The blonde couldn't help but feel there was something more to the party than the innocent invite was letting on. Something more exciting and-dare he say-"life changing" was going to happen at this fancy place. He grinned widely diving under the tree unable to contain his excitement. Dinner was tonight.

Sasuke woke up moaning and rubbing his eyes, he rolled towards the warm body in his bed. His pink haired girlfriend soundly slept with her face buried in her skinny arms, Sasuke rolled his on back and breathed out. God kill him now. He was _exhausted_ from the meeting last night, he would never say it out loud but his brother did an exceptional job with the meeting. Although, what really made Sasuke's nerves go off in his head, was what the meeting was about.

"_Illegal smuggling from Japan to America. Not only will the company's profits go through the roof but it will also give us that bonus cash with the smuggled goods. Our payment will be tripled than last month's and it was also benefit any future changes to the city and company…"_

His brother's voice still echoed in his ears. Illegal smuggling? So that was what his uncle did on the side, no wonder the man seemed so casual about bringing up such a topic. But what made Sasuke unnaturally curious was what _exactly_ was being smuggled. He clenched his teeth and dug the fronts of his wrists into his eyes. On top of that when he came to his girlfriend's appartment from the already emotionally draining discussion, he was faced with an overly pissed Sakura. Even though they discussed the situation before hand they were stuck back in square one. It seemed his secretary never got over it and literally ignored, yelled, and shunned Sasuke the whole night. He was in a good mood for some self-relieving sex and he got none. At least he got to sleep on the couch. He felt mumbles and movement next to him, her face was turned towards him looking so peaceful and relaxed. Sasuke reached and gently caressed the girl's face watching her eyes move under her eyelids, she was waking up. He furrowed his eyebrows, the dinner was tonight. For some uncanny reason he was feeling a sense of weariness about the extravagant party tonight. As if something was coming and he could do nothing to stop it, something big and it was annoying him to no end. He looked towards the white ceiling, today was Christmas.

"_Illegal smuggling…"_

Sasuke covered his eyes with his muscled arm. _'Ho. Ho. Ho."_

**Author's Note: Welp! Here it is! Part UNO to my two part LOOONG one-shot! Tell me what you guys think! Review, comment, SUSCRIBE (DUR) or you can send me a nice Christmas tree via mail! Whichever one is fine with me! **

**Note that this story is bent in my image so seeing the characters OOC (if you see any), difference in ages, and just plain old Itachi-ness it's all meant for something! I'm not doing this jus' to do it! It'll aaaalll play out in the end! Who knows?! I might even make a THIRD PART to this! HURHURHURHURHURHURHUR! *shot***

**Seriously though! Tell me what you think! Criticisms are **_**ALWAYS**_** welcomed and I hope you guys had a wonderful and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
